Mrs Taxi
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: It all starts in a Taxi Ride to the beach, Samus and Zelda meet for the first time and form a special bond. SamusXZelda and IkeXLink, more description inside! Either that or just read it! One-Shot


**Theme: SamusXZelda One-Shot  
>Summary: A taxi drive through the land of Smash ville, takes our friend Samus to the next level. She meets a strange girl named Zelda and takes a liking to her.<br>Rated: T+**

**Mrs. Taxi**

It was a rather sunny and bright day in Smash Ville, the sun shined a hot beam down onto earth, forcing everyone to wear the most reliable tank tops and shorts for this day. Which is exactly what Samus had to do. She stood on the side walk waiting for a Taxi to come by, raising a hand over her eyes as the sun shined in her face. She wore a blue spaghetti strap tank top and jean shorts with comfortable white tennis shoes to match. She liked summer, but the down side was that she apparently was voted 'most sexy' in Smash Ville that it was getting hard to go anywhere without men starring at her like love sick puppies. She sighs and wipes her sweaty bangs off of her forehead sometimes she wishes she could just turn around and tell everyone she was lesbian, just to get them off of her back. Soon enough she spotted two Taxi's coming by, one pulled up next to her as another came in front to pick up another girl. Samus looked as the window rolled down to reveal some, what looked like, drunken men looking at her up and down.

"Hey girly, why don't you ride with us? Come on we don't bite!" The first one said, he looked actually quite older then she was, while the other two were a little younger than him but still older than her. The other two laughed, kind of slurred since of course they were high and all. She growled at the men, getting really tired of the treatment she gets from these kinds of people. She opened her mouth to yell and protest at them, until something grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Or more like someone. She turned her head to see a girl, about a foot shorter than her, dragging her off to the Taxi in front of the last one. The men from the other Taxi start yelling and throwing beer bottles out the window at us, she quickened her pace to get away faster.

"Come on, you can take my Taxi" The girl said, when they stopped in front of the Taxi she was talking about, she opened the door and let Samus in first. She was hesitant, but obliged to the girls offer and scooted onto the other side as the girl came in next to her. The girl and Samus buckled their seat belts. "Step on it!" The driver, whose face was covered by his green hat, nodded and started driving away from the other Taxi. Once everything was calm and they were far enough away, the girl sighed and turned to Samus with a smile. "Sorry about that, I know those guys and they are not really to be trusted. I saw how you were caught in the middle of that and just had to get you out of there" Samus nodded, giving her a half smile.

"Ah, well thank you. That was very nice of you" The girl giggled and nodded, Samus looked at her more now. She had dirty blond hair that almost looked brown, going down to her but. She wore a purple tank top like Samus's, but wore a short flowy gold skirt with white flip flops. The only thing that bothered Samus was one, how striking her blue eyes were and two, that she had pointed ears. She must have noticed Samus starring for a while, and giggled once again.

"Are you, by any chance, starring at my ears?" Samus blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" She shook her head at Samus and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's alright, I get it a lot" Samus nodded "I am Hylian, so therefore I have pointed ears. Maybe you have heard of my game? Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess?" Samus gasped.

"That's why you look familiar, your Zelda?" Zelda nodded happily. "Wow, it is such an honor to meet you, Princess Zelda" Samus said, as she shook her hand excitedly. Zelda blushed.

"No, no it is not necessary. You don't have to call me princess, or ma'am or any of that royal crap. When I come to Smash Ville every year it is basically to get away from all of that and be, well, normal" Samus was touched by this slightly, she didn't let go of her hand though. Truth in all, she always sort of had a crush on Zelda. How beautiful and radiant she was, how independent she is, how she can pull off holding a sword just as good as her little brother Link.*

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't know" Zelda smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, I forgive you" Samus sighed, glad that she got off the hook. They stared at each other for a while, but it felt like an eternity in their minds. Just lost in each other's gazes, falling into a deep adoration for each other. Zelda gasped slightly and shook her head, removing her hand from Samus's. "So uh, you are Samus right? From Metroid Prime?*" Samus nodded.

"Yup, that would be me" Zelda chuckled.

"Honestly I must say you look a lot hotter without the suit" Zelda slapped her hand over her mouth, just realizing what she said. She turned her head to a blushing Samus, her face following, but just as red. "I-I am SO sorry Samus, I didn't mean it like-"Samus suddenly laughed.

"No, it's all good. I get that a lot too" Zelda removed her hand and smiled apologetically at Samus. For the next hour or so, the two became closer to each other. They talked about this and that, their family, life, interests, dislikes. They both were going to the same place, so they thought they would just converse the whole way. Samus even learned that not only was Zelda's little brother Link was gay, but so was she herself.

"But it is so amazing here, at first I was scared to tell people ya know. But they just take you in like family. Link on the other hand just came right out with it and said he was gay, which made him end up with his current boyfriend, Ike" Samus nearly choked on her bottle of water she was drinking, making Zelda laugh.

"Wait, Ike Greil? The Mercenary from Fire Emblem?" Zelda nodded and giggled. "How is that? I mean I heard Ike was indestructible and picky when it came to relationships." Zelda shrugged.

"I don't know about that, but I know when Link came into his life he was like jelly. He would always stammer around him, blush, and even be all clumsy around him. It was cute, when I talked to Ike the first time, he asked for my permission to date him. Not like it was my choice, but I thought it was sweet." Samus chuckled and nodded.

"Wow, so he turned out to be a softy for the cute blond boys huh?" The two laughed, the laughter died down and Zelda spoke.

"Well, I am attracted to hot, nice blond girls with a sweet personality to match" Zelda said, shyly looking towards Samus. She blushed and stared at Zelda for a while.

"O-Oh…" Silence came over them, Samus took a deep breathe. "I'm attracted to cute dirty blond Hylians, who have a whole land to rule and an enormous bright smile to go along with it" Samus turned back with a smile, Zelda's faced turned beat red and smirked.

"Is that a come on?" Samus smirked back and held onto Zelda's hand.

"Yeah, yeah I think it is" Zelda looked away in embarrassment from how much she was blushing, while Samus thought that was cute. She leaned in to kiss Zelda's cheek, when all of a sudden the Taxi stopped. Zelda turned to Samus, who was still inches away from her, and accidently locked lips with her. The two just stared for a few moments, slowly pulling away from each other. A blush painted on both their faces. Samus coughed into her fist, unsure what to do next as the two looked away from each other, a smile on their faces.

"Your guy's stop is here" The driver said in an audibly fake scratchy voice, but the two paid no mind. Zelda grabbed her wallet and paid ten rupees to the driver.

"Come on" Zelda giggled and she grabbed Samus's wrist and pulled her out of the car and towards the beach, where there destination was. As the two ran smiling at one another down to the sand and ocean, the driver opened the door and got out of the car. Looking at all of the people on the beach, he chuckled and removed his hat. His short blond hair glistening in the light and his shiny blue eyes shined with glee, he removed the top he had on to disguise himself as a Taxi driver. He really wore a green men's tank top with a yellow triforce on the front, with white swimming trunks and green sandals. He smiled and walked down to the beach where he knew somebody was waiting for him.

When he made it to a man lying on a blue towel under an umbrella, he smiled and walked over. He lay next to the blunette with the green head band, and wrapped his arms around his broad six pack chest. He laid his head on his chest as an arm encircles around the smaller boys waist, placing a kiss on his blond head.

"So Link, where were you?" Ike said, removing his sunglasses to look at his lover in the eyes. Link sighed and cuddled up more into his chest.

"Just out and about, ya know. Making romance for people" Ike chuckled and placed his sunglasses over his eyes again, lying his head back onto the towel.

"You know being cupid is not your job, it's Pit's" Next to them, Pit walked by and stuck his tongue out and them and left to go swimming. "But you insist to do so anyway."

"Hey, I am Zelda's little brother, I HAVE to do what's best for her." Link protested, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"And who did you pair her with?" Link smiled.

"Samus" Ike stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" Link nodded "I suppose I can see those two together" Link chuckled.

"And thanks to me, they are" Ike nodded.

"Nice, very nice. But…" He removed his glasses and placed them on his head. "Why don't you stop making romance for other people, and start making romance for us?" Link laughed and straddled his lover, towering over his face and placing his lips to the others in a heated kiss. Ike places his hands on Link's hips and flips the two over so he is straddling Link now, not that he complains. The two break apart for air, Ike holds Link's hands above his hand, their fingers intertwined.

"I love you" Ike said, Link smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too" Ike leaned and started kissing once again, ignoring whoever would come by and stare at them oddly.

**The End**

**YAY, wow I can't believe I thought of this in like one hour. I am happy about it. I have been so busy lately, I finally gotten my Midna cosplay for sakura-con done, and just a whole lot is going on lately. Anyway, onto the * things.**

**(1)* I still believe Link and Zelda are Brother and sister and nothing more and nothing less, do not judge, do not argue.**

**(2)* Sorry if it isn't the right game, I dunno if it is called Metroid Prime or not. I want to play the game, I just do not have time nor money to do so. But I love Samus in Super Smash Bros though!**

**Well, hope all of you liked it! R&R pwease!**


End file.
